Peace requires a steady hand
by Karinila
Summary: C'était bien avant que l'institut de la League n'apparaisse. Quand le peuple mourrait de famine et qu'on lui fermait les portes au nez, et que les clans s'entre-tuaient. J'étais déjà reine, mais il fallait toujours montrer que j'étais capable de porter cette couronne. Que ma main était suffisamment solide pour porter en son creux la paix.
1. Prologue

_La plaine qui s'étend sous ses yeux est vide. Mais comment vraiment dire si c'est une plaine ? Comment vraiment dire si c'est vide? Le blanc, pureté absolue, s'étale ici sinistrement dans un présage de mort. Incertitude et menace. Voilà ce que l'endroit annonce. Le vent balaie la couche superficielle de neige, dont quelques poussières s'écrasent sur les obstacles verticaux. Leur présence est à la fois rare et surprenante. Des nimbes se forment autour d'eux, leur donnant des airs de juges divins qui viennent exercer leurs fonctions. Les ombres illuminées se détachent progressivement du décor glacial, et s'approchent du spectateur pétrifié, qui a su discerner dans le voile épais la forme gracile d'un poignard à la lame torturée. La victime, pétrifiée par la peur, recherche en vain un signe, une aide... Elle recule maladroitement tout en faisant face aux exécuteurs, et trébuche. Les mains se resserrent désespérément sur la neige froide, qui mord sans pudeur ses doigts, et qui avale sa tête, ses fesses, ses pieds. Oui, elle l'aspire toute entière. Elle tend vainement son bras droit devant son visage, pour le protéger d'un coup qui semble imminent. La peur est telle que la pauvre rambarde tombe d'elle-même tandis que le premier rôle de cette piètre scène d'exposition fait son apparition – les larmes. Il tombe sur la neige, et comme de l'huile, il embrase un gigantesque feu. Miroir aux formes étrange, il nous présente encore ces plaines désertiques et blanches, où rien ne pousse. Un point noir au milieu brise la monotonie du tableau. Les cris stridents et la foule épineuse qui apparaissent dans la danse sensuelle de cette silhouette lumineuse sont encore moins amicaux que les précédents ennemis. Pourtant, comme une boule de cristal dans laquelle on veut pénétrer pour explorer les recoins de l'univers illustré, on a envie d'y plonger la main, de caresser les contours – si seulement ils pouvaient exister, si seulement ils pouvaient être nets! Dans ce nouvel oeil, un autre feu brûle au milieu de l'agitation. Le combustible de ces flammes n'est pas identifiable, et rien ne l'est vraiment d'ailleurs. C'est des corps ? Du bois ? Une voix grave et éraillée surgit de la clameur générale, et la fend subitement d'une violence inouïe. On ne comprend pas ce qui est époumoné : une victoire ? Une menace ? Un ralliement ? Peut-être tout à la fois. Tout se trouble._

_Les cheveux blonds, longs et emmêlés, recouvrent partiellement un visage typiquement scandinave. La masse capillaire brille, probablement parce qu'elle est grasse. On peut même trouver un peu de terre encore accrochée aux mèches éparses. Son front est large, un peu creusé par des rides surement provoquées par des contrariétés fréquentes. Les sourcils broussailleux s'accordent désormais au regard perdu et vide de cet être, dont l'attirante couleur bleue claire a perdu de sa luminosité. Son nez, probablement droit à la base, a une petite bosse au milieu de l'arrête. Une blessure de guerre encore voyante, en plus des quelques autres cicatrices aux tailles diverses tout le long de son visage. Ses lèvres violettes, mordues par le froid, surplombent un menton volontaire. Dans l'ensemble, on peut dire qu'il est beau. Séduisant même. À la fois sauvage et loyal. Un loup aux pieds de sa reine. La description aurait bien continué pour présenter les muscles bien dessinés de l'homme, cachés sous une tunique de fourrure rudimentaire seulement... il n'y a plus rien. La peau pend lamentablement, et semble cacher modestement un trou béant et définitif. Des pouces effleurent ses pommettes. On sent la peau rude et bien moins élastique qu'elle n'aurait du l'être... "on" ? ... Bref moment d'effroi. Quelque chose tombe à terre._ Un cri déchire le lourd silence.

Et déchire la nuit propice aux doux songes. Halètements d'un côté, grognement rauque de l'autre.

\- _Ashe, que se passe-t-il ?_

La jeune femme reste silencieuse tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle.

-_ Ashe ? ..._

L'homme laisse écouler un moment dans le silence, regardant sa femme désormais sous le choc. Il sait que dans cet état, il ne faut ni lui parler, ni la toucher. Il n'a jamais été très délicat ou très adroit, mais il a vite compris comment elle fonctionnait : simplement tout son opposé. Alors au lieu de lui montrer toute son inquiétude, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à enfin tout lui dire, à lui donner le nom du démon qui la hante pour qu'il aille le réduire en charpie, il attend. Il est assis, il la regarde, le clair de lune sublimant sa chevelure, et il attend. Il est frustré, bien sur. Mais il n'a d'autre choix que d'attendre, car il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Son cri de détresse ne s'adresse pas à lui, ni même aux soldats qui viennent de pénétrer dans la chambre afin d'assurer la sécurité de leurs nobles dirigeants. D'un hochement de tête, il dit tout. Il s'excuse pour le dérangement, et assure que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Encore. Et il attend. Mais quelque chose vient bouleverser son mode de fonctionnement habituel. La jeune reine pleure. Elle sanglote doucement, la tête cachée entre ses mains fines et délicates. La scène est déchirante. Toute le calme de l'instant présent est brisé par une tempête intérieure à laquelle il est contraint d'assister, sans n'avoir ni mots ni gestes pour y remédier. L'impuissance la plus totale. Il se sent imbécile, pataud, car il pense ici être l'enfant qui a besoin de guide, de réconfort. Car il ne sait pas quoi faire hormis la regarder pleurer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Ashe avait toujours eu des espèces de cauchemars qui la mettait dans un état d'agitation extrême dans son sommeil, et paralysie totale à son réveil. Mais jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Ou du moins autant. Elle semble s'étouffer dans ses pleurs. Il la regarde, et ne dit rien, simplement affligé. Un long moment se passe. Mais rien ne change. Ses mains caressent lentement les épaules dénudés de la fragile créature, puis en prennent l'emprise. Dans un élan sincère de compassion, il presse le corps frêle contre lui. Il entend le sanglot s'arrêter une demie fraction de seconde, puis reprend doucement. Il la laisse mouiller son torse nu de ses larmes salées, et attend. Tant qu'il la sent vivante, tout est ok. Il essaie d'être doux. Et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Et il attend ainsi.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un voyage périlleux

Les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à poindre, et nous pouvons enfin distinguer la pièce où le drame s'est déroulé. L'endroit est immense, surement à cause du plafond très haut. Très éclairé par les fenêtres à l'arc brisé qui cherchent à gagner plus d'espace que les murs, la lumière se reflète sur le sol clair. Le lit est contre le mur qui fait face aux larges portes en bois qui donnent sur le couloir des appartements royaux. Plusieurs armoires en chênes, massives, sont dispatchées contre les différents murs de l'endroit, et l'on aperçoit une deuxième sortie, qui donne en fait sur un balcon qui surplombe le vallon dans lequel est niché le château. Alors qu'on longe les cloisons au revêtement sobre, la raideur du pan est alors brisée par la souplesse d'un rideau qui sépare la chambre à coucher d'une petite annexe qui sert de bureau. Mais laissons-là l'exploration de la chambre royale. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'y pas le fameux cliché du couple tendrement assoupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réveillant doucement taquinés par les jets de lumières. Non, en fait la chambre est vide. Tout est bien ordonné, rangé. L'heure n'était pas à faire la grasse matinée. Non, l'heure est au royaume. L'heure est toujours au royaume.

Une autre salle. La même architecture gothique. Grande, immense, illuminée. Une table, avec plusieurs personnes regroupées tout autour, l'air solennel.

_\- L'heure est grave, Votre Altesse._

_\- Je t'écoute._

_\- Une terrible famine risque de s'abattre sur le peuple, Votre Altesse. Les réserves sont déjà à trois-quart vides, les récoltes ont été compliquées lors de la belle saison, à cause des nombreuses intempéries et du temps plus rude que d'habitude. À cause de ce même temps, nous avons perdu aussi une part des troupeaux. De plus, suit..._

_\- Alors il faut se remettre à la chasse._

_\- Il n'y aura jamais assez pour nourrir tout une population._

_\- C'est vrai, mais tout ce qui peut être utilisé le sera. Nous sucerons jusqu'à la moelle les moindres ressources capable de faire obstacle à ce qui s'avère être un grand manque de professionnalisme._

_\- Votre altesse ? ..._

_\- Pourquoi les rapports n'ont-ils jamais fait mention de ces déficiences ?_

_\- Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après les rapport les plus récents votre Altesse._

_\- Continuez._

_\- ... Votre Altesse ..._

_\- Quel est le problème ? Vous avez perdu la parole ?_

_\- Mais votre Altesse est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? ..._

_\- Si je savais ce dont tu parles, t'aurais-je convoqué de la sorte ? Te demanderais-je de poursuivre un exposé vain en mots qui nous ferait perdre notre temps ? Poursuis donc._

_\- L'homme se tut un instant, et le silence de la salle se fut oppressant. Le regard froncé sur l'homme indécis, Ashe ne voyait que lui. Il hésita à reprendre la parole, mais le regard insistant de la Reine le força à continuer._

_\- Votre Altesse, un grave incendie a été provoqué par une source inconnue la nuit dernière._

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants, sans comprendre ces mots qui s'enchaînaient. Puis elle réalisa ensuite.

_\- Quoi ?... Mais les réserves sont sensées être surveillées! Que s'est-il passé ?_

_\- Les hommes de garde ont été conviés par des habitants à fêter je-ne-sais quelle fête paillarde._

_\- Et ils ont quitté leurs postes ?_

_\- Non Votre Altesse, ils sont restés dignes de la mission qu'on leur avait confié et n'ont pas bougé. Mais ils n'ont pu céder aux insistances des fêtards et ont accepté de boire la boisson proposée. Cette dernière contenait des somnifères, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche._

_\- Quelque chose qui s'en approche ?_

_\- Depuis leur réveil, les gardes sont malades, ma Reine._

_\- Je vois..._

Alors que jusque là le silence était roi, le rapport achevé fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement sur le Conseil qui perdit vite son sang froid. Ashe, muette, les regardait tergiverser, batailler. Elle leva sa main au-dessus de l'assistance, la paume tournée vers cette dernière.

_\- Assez._ Le silence revint subitement. _Avez-vous des idées ?_

Tous se turent, plongés dans une intense réflexion.

_Faire plus d'importation ? Baisser le prix maximum autorisé des ressources vendues par les marchands ambulants, et baisser les taxes frontalières ? Demander de l'aide à une nation ? ..._

Une foule d'exclamation s'ensuivit. _Et demander de l'aide à qui ? Aux autres clans ?! À Demacia ? À Noxus ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer de la sorte dans des conflits qui ne nous regarde pas. Demander de l'aide à l'un revient à s'allier, ou pire, à s'enchaîner à ce dernier! Nous leur redevrons quelque chose, forcément._

_\- À cette époque, même en baissant les prix des taxes, personne n'acceptera d'affronter la tempête pour revendre des ressources à quelques valors. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, même si nous sommes prêts, nous, à faire des sacrifices... Préparez quatre hommes de la garde royale. Nous allons essayer de demander de l'aide à des nations moins touchées par l'hiver et plus opulentes. Peut-être voudront-elles bien nous prêter main forte ?_

_\- En échange de quoi Votre Altesse ? De loups, de chênes ? Nous n'avons rien..._

_\- Pas de contestation je vous prie..._

_\- Mais Ashe... !_

_\- ... Sortez je vous prie. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir seule avec le roi._

Les gens obéirent calmement, non sans lancer quelques regards indiscrets par-dessus leurs épaules, comme si cela pouvait leur annoncer la suite de la discussion du couple royal. Les grandes portes fermées, il explosa littéralement.

_\- Dis moi ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Je suis bien curieux de voir ça. Tu vas aller frapper aux portes de Démacia ? De Noxus ? Aucune des deux n'est meilleure que l'autre. Pourquoi voudraient-ils nous offrir des ressources, ou même des foyers ? Nous sommes pauvres, nous n'avons rien matériellement. Et je ne te parle pas de notre influence, elle est..._

_\- Je sais, Tryndamere. Freljord n'est encore rien qu'une terre désolée, déchirée entre trois fratries. Mais il faut essayer. Je partirai aussitôt que possible, car il est clair que nous ne pourrons pas tirer grand chose de ces terres sèches, qui nous ont jadis enfantés. Nous prendrons les chevaux les plus robustes, et nous parcourerons les montagnes. Nous devrions rentrer d'ici trois jours._

Tout en disant cela, elle s'approche d'une carte posée plus loin sur la table. Ce qui semble être un doux effleurement à première vue, n'est que le tracé du chemin qu'elle va parcourir le long de son doigt.

_\- Tu fais un large détour ..._

_\- Certains de mes hommes ont repéré un camp des Gardiens du Givre. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils font là, mais ils sont là. Je préfère éviter toute escapade périlleuse..._

_\- Celle-là l'est déjà. Et tu veux partir seule, avec une escorte misérable de quatre soldats ?_

_\- Je veux y aller discrètement. Le peuple ne doit pas savoir que je suis partie, sinon il croira que j'ai fuit._

_\- Mais tu ne fuis pas, bien au contraire !_

_\- Les gens ne se préoccupent pas des vraies motivations, mais seulement de l'apparence. La reine qui part le lendemain où les récoltes qui devaient nous faire passer le premier hiver serein depuis des lustres, ça ne peut sembler être que fuite._

_\- Ils croient en toi._

_\- Cesse ces discours idiots et vains. Ils ne croient en rien, car ils ont besoin de choses concrètes qui n'apparaîtront pas par magie. Je serai prompte, alors tâche de bien veiller sur mo... notre royaume._

La jeune femme s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Il la regarda partir sans insister. Quand elle a quelque chose à l'esprit, elle ne s'en sépare plus. Elle n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à s'habituer à l'avoir pour roi. Ça l'amuse et ça le peine, mais ça viendra avec le temps, comme tout le reste...

Ashe parti à peine quelques heures plus tard. Elle parcourut les longues plaines glacées, et lors d'une escale pour ressourcer les chevaux, elle fit le point avec ses gardes.

_\- Nous allons ici. Elle pointa un endroit de son doigt._

_\- Votre Altesse, pourquoi faire un détour tel ? Rien ne nous y menace._

_\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas si loin de notre destination. J'ai besoin de m'y arrêter, même si nous devons y perdre trois heures de voyage._

Encore une fois, le silence est de mise. C'est parce que c'est la Reine, mais aussi parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Ces gardes ont une confiance totale envers elle, et personne ne peut lui être plus dévoué. La route reprit, sous le mauvais augure du vent et de la neige. La tempête ne fut pas aussi violente que prévue, et l'expédition arriva sans encombre.

_\- Le glacier d'Avarosa..._

_\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Gragas. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, je devrais être de retour d'ici une heure._

_\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de garde rapprochée ?_

Ashe considéra quelques instants le jeune homme blond.

_\- Venez donc, un homme me suffira._

_\- Oui Votre Altesse._

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Alors qu'ils finissaient par perdre toute dignité à s'envoyer des boules de neige à la figure, la Reine et le jeune garde réapparurent.

_\- Nous sommes invités au repas du propriétaire de ces lieux. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, alors profitez bien de ces tranquilles instants._

Les gardes se regardèrent quelques instants, presque ahuris et confus par leurs gaminerie face à a femme majestueuse, puis la rejoignirent vite, tout en gardant un semblant de sérieux. L'endroit était très pompeux et intimidant, mais personne ne témoigna de la décoration et des quelques statues à effigie du propriétaire. Un serviteur les guidait à travers de longs couloirs interminables, puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle à manger probablement. Les portes immenses devaient faire quatre fois la taille du garde le plus grand. Il poussa lentement les portes, qui s'ouvrirent sur une salle dont l'immensité valait celle que les portes avaient annoncé. Une table de banquet face à eux s'élançait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Sur le mur opposé, juste au-dessus de la table, un immense drapeau sur lequel figurait le symbole du clan Avarosa pendait le long du mur. Tout était démesurément grand.

_\- Ashe ! Enfin, je pensais que tu t'étais enfuie._

Le rire cristallin d'Ashe fit rayonner son visage d'une joie sincère rarement aperçue.

_\- Jamais je ne m'enfuirai de la sorte ! Vois, je te rapporte les gardes que tu as convié au dîner. Messieurs, votre généreux hôte se nomme Gragas._

LE fameux Gragas. Cet homme jovial et ivrogne, symbole de la décadence et de la démesure. Pourtant, il maîtrise l'art de la parole et quelque chose de noble émane de lui. Mais probablement pas du ventre rebondi qu'il arbore. Il aurait rendu service à Ashe, et leur amitié naissante s'était consolidée tant et si bien que pour lui manifester sa gratitude, elle lui aurait offert le glacier d'Avarosa. Alors voilà où il demeure... Tous s'installèrent d'abord gênés. Puis l'aisance presque insolente de Gragas les poussa à se décontracter. Les mets s'enchaînèrent sans que l'on puisse en voir la fin. Le vin coulait à flots dans les coupes. L'alcool aurait pu pousser à bien des vices, mais chacun su se contrôler et rester sobre en apparence. L'esprit effervescent, Ashe se leva alors, levant la coupe d'or et d'améthyste et remercia son hôte très chaleureusement. Mais il était temps d'arrêter les festivités.

_\- Je reviendrai quand j'aurai la réponse du Roi Jarvan III. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera l'occasion de festoyer à un plus bel avenir._

_\- J'en serai très honoré, Ô ma Reine. Vos chevaux sont eux aussi revigorés, et ont été attelés. Voici de quoi subvenir pendant cinq jours pour toi et ta compagnie._

Il joignit le geste à la parole et lui présenta un sac débordant de gourdes en peau de rênes surement pleines de vin ou d'eau, ainsi que du pain blanc enveloppé dans du linge propre. Elle le remercia de nouveau, sincèrement embarrassée, puis enfin arrivée aux portes d'entrées, le salua solennellement. Les quatre gardes commençaient déjà à monter leurs chevaux quand elle s'approcha du petit groupe. Elle monta sur le sien sans difficulté, vu sa talle. En effet, les montures n'étaient pas particulièrement grandes, puisqu'elles faisaient jusqu'à 1m75 au niveau du garrot et celui de Ashe ne faisait qu'à peine 1m55. Leur robe et leur crinière longue et ondulée de couleur noire, particulières à la race, contrastaient fortement avec le milieu enneigé qu'étaient les terres de Freljord. Mais cette race noble était l'une des meilleures qui puissent exister en ces lieux pour des chevauchées de ce type. Fidèles à leurs maîtres, d'une endurance à toute épreuve, ils galopent sans cesse. Sur les longues plaines qui n'en finissent pas. Parfois, quelques forêts de pins viennent briser l'horizon monotone. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Au bout de plusieurs heures de chevauchées, le groupe dut s'arrêter pour les chevaux, épuisés. Ils ralentirent le pas à l'orée d'une forêt, où ils réunirent un peu de bois pour faire du feu. Ils rationnèrent les vivres, mais burent sans précaution. Une fois les gourdes vides, ils mettaient de la neige dans le récipient suspendu sous l'âtre, et reversaient le résultat liquide dans les nourrices. Il n'y avait pas particulièrement effusion de discussion. Ils se remirent en selle, bien que la nuit fusse tombée.

Le sommeil commençait à s'accaparer d'Ashe... Mais une brusque rafale la revigora d'une traite. Alors qu'elle leva les yeux sur l'horizon, les cheveux claquants sur le visage, elle s'aperçut de la nappe blanche épaisse qui l'entourait. Depuis la reprise du voyage, il y avait toujours eu un peu de vent mêlé à de la neige. Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention, et les rafales avaient augmenté en intensité. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que blancheur grisâtre... Ses soldats ?! ... Elle cria en vain leurs noms. Mais personne ne répondit, ou s'approcha d'elle. Elle continua à avancer, jusqu'à distinguer un promontoire. Elle pourrait s'y poser du côté protégé en attendant que la tempête se calme. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle semblait y voir un trou... Quelqu'un avait déjà creusé dans la neige afin de surmonter la tempête. Peut-être datait-il de quelques jours ?... Ashe savait que la prudence lui conseillait de ne pas s'en approcher, car il était surement habité. Vu les tempêtes fréquentes, il était peu probable qu'un trou ait résisté à la neige, et qu'il était récent. Mais sachant à la fois que c'était peut-être une de ces seules chances, et espérant qu'il s'agisse de sa garde rapprochée, elle s'en approcha. Elle descendit du cheval, un bras devant les yeux pour essayer de les protéger des multiples flocons qui l'assaillait, l'autre tenant les rênes de sa monture. D'ailleurs ... s'il s'agissait d'un garde, où était son frison ? Ashe doutait de plus en plus. Elle s'accroupit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, quelque chose lui sauta à la gorge. La puissance du saut la projeta à terre, sous son attaquant, clairement en position de force. Elle lâcha un cri de stupeur, mais bien trop tardif. C'était un homme. Ses genoux étaient appuyés sur ses bras de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse bouger. D'une main, il tenait sa gorge, de l'autre un poignard dont la pointe effleurait son nez. Complètement impuissante, sa respiration s'accéléra simplement.

Mais la pression qu'on effectuait sur elle baissa.

_\- Ma Reine... Je suis désolé._

_\- Eirik ? ..._

Il se dressa aussi subitement qu'il lui avait bondi dessus. Il lui prit la main, la redressa, et l'épousseta même.

_\- J'ai entendu des pas dans la neige, mais à à peine quelques centimètres du trou que j'avais creusé. J'ai cru qu'on en voulait à ma vie et ..._

_\- C'est assez. Je ne t'en suis pas rancunière, j'aurai probablement agi ainsi._

Leurs voix avaient peine à se frayer un passage entre les souffles dévastateurs. Eirik tenant toujours la main d'Ashe, il la guida et la fit descendre dans le tunnel de fortune. La différence de bruit fut flagrante. Ils purent enfin parler calmement.

_\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_\- La tempête nous a tous surpris. Je me suis retrouvé séparé de vous, et des trois autres gardes._

_\- Où est-ta monture ?_

_\- Je me suis fait attaquer par des lycans, l'un d'entre eux était immense. Peut-être aussi grand que nos montures ? ... Sa voix semblait brisée. Ce n'était pas une meute, mais probablement des jeunes affamés. Enfin, on essaie d'attenter à ma vie et je capte ces détails idiots! Bref... Je leur ai laissé mon cheval en pâture loin de là, mais je ne sais comment j'ai pu leur échapper... Courir dans la neige, sur une plaine aussi découverte. Je ne suis même pas sur que la tempête m'ait servi de bouclier... J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas traqué parcequ' ils étaient repus ..._

_\- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que sont devenus les autres ?_

_\- Non Votre Altesse._

Ashe resta silencieuse. On peut vaincre des mercenaires, des bandits, mais pas des éléments.

_\- Avec un peu de chance, nous les retrouverons à Demacia, comme convenu. C'était une probabilité d'être séparés. Et c'est arrivé. Ainsi soit._

Elle devait sembler impassible, rester forte pour montrer l'exemple, bien qu'elle fut inquiète. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, elle sentant son inquiétude, lui sa solitude. Ils se blottirent naturellement l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, et tentèrent de dormir dans une position assise très inconfortable. Mais les yeux restèrent ouverts : un hurlement de loup, un souffle de vent plus violent que d'accoutumée, un renâclement de la monture... Rien ne pouvait les plonger dans les doux bras de Morphée. Leurs fourrures leur tenaient extrêmement chaud, mais la neige les mouillait, et cela devenait pénible d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Ils savaient mutuellement que l'autre était toujours éveillé lui aussi, mais ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ashe cru sombrer dans le sommeil pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais pas plus. En attente de la mort, les deux Avarosans pensèrent passer la nuit la plus longue qu'ils n'aient jamais passée. Mais lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent la mince entrée, ils se sentirent revigorés. Très difficilement, ils sortirent chacun leur tour, torturés par les courbatures et le froid qui s'était infiltré dans leurs vêtements par le biais de la neige. Le cheval, laissé dehors, n'avait pas bougé. Et ne re-bougerait probablement plus. Il était en état d'agonie, couché sur le flanc. Gelé jusqu'à la moelle, son corps avait tenu bon toute la nuit, sans même avoir été rongé par les loups ou autres carnivores des lieux... Ils le contournèrent tout en le fixant. Ils entendirent une faible respiration. Ils se regardèrent, surpris de voir l'animal toujours vivant. La question désormais était : tentons-nous de le remettre sur place, ou bien l'achevons-nous, et continuons-nous notre route à pied ?

Il ne restait probablement plus que quelques heures à cheval, alors que continuer à pied allait les retarder d'un jour, peut-être plus si le temps refaisait des caprices. Il fallait essayer de le réchauffer, si le temps perdu à lui prodiguer des soins pouvait s'avérer payant. Ils le frictionnèrent, trempèrent le linge de rechange dans de l'eau chaude grâce au feu qu'ils avaient réussi à allumer tant bien que mal, et l'en essuyèrent. Ashe l'examina de plus près après que la petite couche de gel ait été enlevée.

_\- Il a des gelures à l'extrémité de la patte postérieure. Elles sont assez graves._

_\- Des gelures ? ..._

_\- Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre. Il ne sera pas capable de marcher sans boiter avant un moment, et je ne parle pas de porter deux cavaliers..._

_\- Un moment ? Ça représente combien de temps ?_

Ashe se leva pour examiner l'animal en hauteur, tandis que le jeune homme continuait à le frictionner au niveau de la patte gelée. Vers l'extrémité, c'était dur. Le cheval ne réagissait pas aux contacts à cet endroit, toujours tremblant.

_\- Trop longtemps pour arriver à Demacia à temps._

Alors que le jeune blond était concentré sur la patte malade, le cheval eut un soubresaut soudain. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers la tête de l'animal. Une flèche la transperçait. Il tomba à la renverse, ridicule, puis regarda Ashe avec effarement, son arc de givre dans une main, l'autre effleurant la corde si fine qu'elle en était transparente. Son regard dur le transperça tel son projectile.

_\- Nous n'avions pas le temps de le soigner. Tu aurais préféré le laisser mourir à petit feu dans le froid ?_

Ashe ne tînt elle-même pas compte du jeu de mots plus que de mauvais goût sur la situation. Elle rassembla les affaires une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'il n'essaierai pas de répondre quoi que ce soit qui fut justifiable à ses yeux, examina brièvement une carte qui était conservée dans une boîte métallique imperméable, puis traça net. Le jeune homme, encore bouche bée, se décida à réagir une fois que la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme s'éloignait progressivement. Désordonné, il remit tout ce qu'il trouvait dans son sac en boule, et la poursuivit en courant. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui asséna un regard dur :

_\- Je te croyais garde royal, pas pauvre adolescent perdu dans la montagne._

Il ne dit rien, à la fois honteux et énervé. Le chemin se poursuivit dans un silence étrange. Chacun des deux avait envie d'avoir un peu de contact, d'échanger quelques paroles pour briser le silence humain. Mais le premier qui ouvrait la bouche était le plus faible. Un jeu d'ego stupide et enfantin, auquel les deux concurrents mais aussi compagnons se livraient. Ils marchèrent, en ne faisant que très peu de pauses. Ils partagèrent des paroles brèves, comme : "De l'eau", ou encore "On marche toujours vers le sud-sud-est ?"... S'ils s'arrêtaient, ils ne reprendraient jamais : ils mangeaient donc et buvaient tout en marchant. Alors que leur périple venait à leur fin, Ashe remarqua une bifurcation de chemin. L'un descendait, l'autre montait. Elle proposa alors de prendre celui de gauche, promontoire idéal qui allait leur donner une bonne idée de ce qu'il leur restait encore à parcourir. Elle y courut même, presque impatiente de voir la grande cité lumineuse. Il la regarda s'éloigner, amusé, puis eut l'idée d'un nouveau jeu. Il se mit alors à courir à son tour, jusqu'à la rattraper. Il la dépassa, et dans un sourire arrogant, lui fit comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette compétition improvisée par son bon vouloir. Offusquée, Ashe redoubla d'effort. Ils atteignirent le petit sommet en même temps. L'endroit s'avérait être le bord d'une falaise, dont une partie semblait avoir été taillée pour faire un petit chemin (qui n'était autre que le chemin descendant de tout à l'heure). La vue offerte était superbe, et l'on voyait très nettement, comme Ashe l'avait supposé, la grande cité dans ses murailles impressionnantes. Tous deux n'avaient qu'une hâte, y parvenir.

_\- Nous semblons arriver à la fin de notre mission..._

_\- Non, nous semblons arriver à la moitié de notre mission._

_\- Vous pensez que le roi Jarvan III acceptera ?_

_\- Je n'en sais, à vrai dire, rien. Et c'est bien cette indécision qui m'a fait déplacer en personne en plein hiver, de ma ville jusqu'à celle des LIGHTSHIELD. Il nous faut reprendre la route. Il ne nous reste plus que deux heures je dirai._

Sur ces mots, ils firent demi-tour docilement et continuèrent à avancer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Demacia

Deux portes se dressaient face à eux. La taille était ici, clairement incomparable à celle des portes de la demeure de Gragas. Tout avait une échelle hors de la mesure, de l'imaginable. Grandes ouvertes, encadrées par deux tours où des archers surveillaient, elles invitaient les deux Avarosans à entrer. Les gardes à l'entrée leur posèrent des questions de routine, surpris de trouver des voyageurs venant de Freljord à cette époque de l'année. Couverts de fourrure épaisse et grossière, ils n'eurent aucun mal à cacher des provenances de la capitale même de Freljord. Les soldats ne s'arrêtèrent pas longtemps sur ce qui semblait être un couple voulant vivre le rêve démacien, ordinaire en soi donc. Ashe guida Eirik à travers les méandres des ruelles, assez pauvres dans le quartier nord de la ville. Étroites, pavées de pierres maladroitement taillées, peu de gens s'y promenaient. Il faisait déjà sombre, et quelques soldats passaient allumer les torches, lampadaires de l'époque. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une petite entrée dans une énième ruelle étroite. Au-dessus de celle-ci, pendait un panneau en bois se balançant misérablement, sur lequel étaient gravées les inscriptions suivantes : "Au Lycan Hurlant". Si la pancarte n'était pas là, jamais Eirik n'aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge, ou d'une taverne... Le nom lui disait d'ailleurs vaguement quelque chose, mais rien ne lui revenait.

\- _Quel genre d'endroits fréquentez-vous donc ?_

_\- Tu ne préférerais mieux pas savoir._

Il cru distinguer un sourire en coin qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds pénétra d'abord. Il la suivit, la main dans sa poche, prêt à dégainer son poignard à la moindre menace. En premier lieu, elle ne le remarqua tout simplement pas. Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient un long et étroit couloir, un homme leur barra l'entrée des lieux. Assez imposant, les épaules larges, il portait une tunique brune déchirée au niveau des épaules. Une large ceinture en tissus épais passait au niveau de sa taille, à but ornemental. Un pantalon en tissus tombait légèrement sur des bottes du même acabit. Son regard sévère se posa sur le jeune homme blond, presque angélique face à cet amas de muscles basanés.

\- _Si vous cherchez la bagarre, allez ailleurs._

Ashe eut d'abord une moue étrange, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. L'homme présenta négligemment Eirik, la main encore plus serrée sur son poignard dans son pantalon. Presque exaspérée, elle se retourne vers lui, et pose doucement sa main sur sa main armée. Le contact surprenant et tendre fait presque rougir Eirik.

\- _Nous ne sommes pas dans un endroit à craindre._ Elle regarde enfin l'homme. _Veuillez l'excusez, il est intimidé par la ville. Mais nous sommes pacifiques._

Son sourire, doux et rassurant, fit tomber les dernières barrières. Le passage fut libéré, non sans un regard transperçant pour le garde. Lorsque la petite porte en bois débraillée s'ouvrit, le déluge de bruits, de cris et de rires emplit les oreilles de deux voyageurs. Tant de vie, après la lourde solitude dans le froid, semblait presque irréel. L'endroit n'était pas reluisant. Tout les meubles étaient en bois, taillés grossièrement, parfois même rongés un peu. Ils était d'ailleurs généralement bancals. Les tables rectangulaires, s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, avec de larges bancs en bois massif. Mais dans des coins plus sombres, plus intimes, de petites tables rectangulaires étaient nichées, avec des bancs plus étroits, agrémentés de quelques coussins. Des poutres de maintien, verticales et minces, séparaient le grand espace dédié à la consommation alimentaire. Des lanternes étaient accrochées sur de maigres clous enfoncés dans lesdites poutres, afin d'éclairer la pièce. De nombreux De grandes fenêtres sales, aux encadrements quadrillés, donnaient sur la rue étroite. C'était... rustique. Certains trinquaient à une vie meilleure avec des chopes grossières en verre, contenant des boissons alcoolisées, d'autres jouaient à des jeux d'argent ou encore faisaient des bras de fer. La présence d'une femme tel que Ashe attira les regards de plus d'un élément dans ce troupeau de mâles.

\- _Comment osent-ils vous regarder de la sorte ? ..._

Le ton grognard du garde amusa la reine grandement., qui le regarda avec amusement.

\- _Tu n'oserais pas ?_

Sa confiance pris au dépourvu Eirik. Il bafouilla quelques justifications pénibles à déchiffrer. Le rire cristallin d'Ashe amplifia sa gêne. Il acheva son ébauche de phrase et se morfondit silencieusement. Des gens les interpellèrent. Ashe se tourna vers eux vivement, soudainement enjouée, le garde sur ses talons.

-_ Alors vous allez bien ?_

\- _Oui Votre Al..._

D'un pied léger, elle les avait vite rejoint. Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se tut sous la surprise du contact. La reine, confuse, comprit soudainement qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de libertés soudainement, et qu'elle avait été très tactile envers un garde, aussi royal fut-il. Trop peut-être. Elle cacha sa confusion, retira son doigt et poursuivit sa pensée en mots tandis que le garde la regardait, balancé entre confusion et amusement. La reine était soulagée de les voir vivants, qui lui en voudrait pour prendre de telles libertés ? Et puis, comme dit précédemment, c'était la reine. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'il lui plaît après tout.

\- _Personne ne connaît mon identité pour le moment. Je ne préférerais pas que des rumeurs circulent jusqu'au roi tant que je ne me suis pas présentée moi-même. Des quiproquo pourraient vite nous mettre dans l'embarras._

Si la jeune femme avait décliné son identité aux portes nord de la cité, on l'aurait conduite directement au château sans pouvoir retrouver ses gardes. Ils auraient peut-être fini par perdre patience, et ils auraient ensuite ... fait quoi ? Ils seraient partis, où ils auraient peut-être essayé de proposer leurs lames à un prix raisonnable... Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, et ils s'étaient retrouvés. Les gardes invitèrent la Reine et Eirik à s'asseoir, et contèrent en premier lieu leur récit. Comme les deux protagonistes, ils avaient été surpris par la tempête. Quatre groupes s'étaient alors formés : Ashe, seule, Eirik, lui aussi seul, ainsi qu'un autre garde. Seuls deux d'entre eux étaient parvenus à rester ensemble. Les loups avaient bien manqué de les attaquer, mais ils avaient réussi à les semer, non sans peine. Le dernier des gardes, avait quant à lui continué sa route sans réelle encombre. Il était arrivé le premier, et le groupe des deux autres était arrivé une dizaine d'heures après. Ils avaient pris une chambre, et avaient tenté de glaner quelques informations sur d'éventuels corps retrouvés sur la route de Demacia, et sur la situation politique actuelle du pays.

_\- Nous ferions mieux d'écouter ce que vous avez récolté dans la chambre._

_\- Nous y serons peut-être un peu à l'étroit à cinq, non ?_

_\- Les frais seront moins importants. Mais nous en parlerons après, j'aimerai d'abord me restaurer avec Eirik si ça ne vous embête pas._

_\- Non, pas de problème. Nous n'avons pas encore mangé non plus, nous avons essayé d'économiser les valors._

_\- Sage idée._

Cela ne servait à rien de se présenter à une heure aussi tardive au château. De plus, c'était l'une de ses premières apparitions à Demacia, elle devait paraître reine, et non voyageuse ayant échappé à la mort. Il lui fallait récupérer, pour être en pleine possession de ces moyens le jour venu. De plus, il fallait organiser toute la journée de demain, dans ses moindres détails. Réfléchir au discours, aux propos tenus en général, préparer les affaires pour le retour, coordonner les différentes versions de leur voyage, de leur arrivée à Demacia, etc ... Ils appelèrent un serveur et passèrent commande. Ashe et Eirik racontèrent leur aventure à leur tour. Plein de respect, ils les écoutèrent, et approuvaient parfois d'un hochement de tête pensif. Une fois ceci fini, ils parlèrent de ce qui les avait surpris, et parfois émerveillé dans la grande cité. Ils avaient fait un peu de tourisme en même temps. Entre-temps, on leur avait déposé les mets demandés, aussi rustiques que le lieu. Mais ce fut, contre toute attente, très bon. Peut-être était-ce la faim, la fatigue. Mais les invités se régalèrent.

Assis à cette table, le monde semblait différent. Ashe se sentait moins reine, loin de son pays. Elle était là, avec des gardes qui paraissaient plus amicaux que professionnels. En fait, il se trouve que ces hommes, c'est elle-même qui les a choisi. S'ils ont plus ou moins son âge, c'est parce qu'ils étaient tous dans la même tribu initialement, avant qu'Ashe ne fédère plus d'Avarosans, et qu'ils étaient amis. Ces hommes l'ont toujours soutenu, et cela même lorsqu'elle avait à peine 15 ans et qu'elle avait déjà la charge du clan. À cette époque, était-ce vraiment par partage d'idéologie, ou bien par admiration, amitié, ou encore amour? Personne ne saurait affirmer quoi que ce soit, mais le fait était qu'ils étaient toujours là avec elle. Hors de toute enceinte royale, officielle, elle était heureuse de les retrouver. Peut-être étaient-ils plus insouciants de l'image qu'ils pouvaient donner désormais, de plus que la situation s'y prêtait puisque personne n'était censé savoir que la femme qui se trouvait au milieu de ce groupe d'hommes était une reine accompagnée de ses gardes. Tout superflu venait d'être balayé d'un revers de main. Elle se sentait libérée des contraintes royales qui l'avait enchaîné depuis longtemps déjà. Elle n'était pas contre ces chaînes, elle se les était mise elle-même. Mais peut-être s'en lassait-elle un peu ? Peut-être que quelques fois, elle avait besoin d'en chercher les clés et de s'en libérer provisoirement. Ce soir c'était fait. Ils riaient, et mangeaient. Et buvaient surtout. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais qu'importe. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et tentèrent de rajouter deux couches supplémentaires à terre en utilisant les couvertures supplémentaires empruntées à la réception.

-_ Mais si un seul garde doit surveiller, a-t-on vraiment besoin de 5 couches ? Faîtes une quatrième plus fournie avec les draps de la cinquième._

Tous approuvèrent. Ils mirent en place le tour de garde, et ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés pas le premier tour s'en allèrent se coucher. Tous enlevèrent leur armure, ou leur épais manteau – il n'était pas rare de voir des gens en armure dans la cité : les voyageurs pauvres, ne pouvant payer pour assurer leur propre sécurité, se fournissaient en matériel nécessaire pour un périple. Un groupe de marchands ou de simples voyageurs portant des armures n'était donc pas surprenant en ces lieux. Chacun n'avait plus qu'une tunique en lin, ainsi qu'une culotte longue, en tissus elle aussi. La pudeur n'était pas de mise dans cette situation, bien que des regards furent baissés et que l'on ria moqueusement de certaines personnes. Les hommes laissèrent un lit à la reine, et les trois autres firent avec ce qui restait. Ils auraient très bien pu inter-changer leurs places sur l'unique couche de fortune en fonction des tours de garde, mais l'un d'eux se "sacrifia" et la garda toute la nuit. Après ces quelques tâches de répartition, ils décidèrent de l'emploi du temps de lendemain. Ils se lèveraient à l'aurore, et prépareraient les nombreux dispositifs pour rencontrer le roi. Après la rencontre, qui durerait tout au moins plusieurs heures, ils partiraient au coucher du soleil. Si la troupe venait à sortir du palais bien plus tard, ils partiraient dès lors à l'aube le lendemain encore. Une fois ceci réglé, tous purent enfin s'endormir sans crainte. D'être dévoré par les loups. De mourir de froid. D'être tué par des mercenaires... la liste se faisait longue, et Ashe la continuait, les yeux ouverts sur la fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'astre nocturne, étrangement bas cette nuit-là. Il était d'ailleurs plein. La liste continua plusieurs minutes mais les ressources finirent par s'épuiser. Tout comme la jeune femme. Qui sombra lentement dans le sommeil. La lumière diminua, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Et s'ouvrirent soudainement. Un bruit la réveilla. Un grincement sur le plancher, un garde qui prenait son tour, l'autre qui partait dormir probablement... Elle se retourna alors vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Les yeux grands ouverts, sans bouger d'un cil, elle distinguait une ombre qui faisait des aller-retours debout. Le déplacement était très limité en raison de la petitesse de la pièce. Elle sembla repérer où les endroits grinçaient, et marchaient sur les planches moins sensibles à son poids. Dans l'ombre, la femme n'aurait su dire s'il lui faisait face ou dos. Les déplacements continuèrent quelques minutes, et le mouvement rappellait le pendule d'une horloge. Lent et régulier. Ashe commençait à retrouver le sommeil, quand le pendule cessa sa marche.

-_ Ashe ? ..._

L'interpellation, qui n'était cependant qu'un soupir, un murmure, la fit se redresser d'une traite. Elle regarda, inquisitrice, la silhouette, qui s'approcha. À travers le cadre de la fenêtre, la lumière pâle de la lune tomba enfin sur ses contours quand il fit cinq à six pas à peine. Elle reconnut le jeune soldat blond, aux yeux clairs. Il regarda le bout du lit de façon interrogative. Ashe y répondit en repliant ses jambes sur elle. Il s'assoit alors. Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Il semblait tiraillé, ne sachant pas par où commencer, et s'il put même commencer. Il puisa la force d'articuler des mots finalement.

\- _Tu n'as pas peur ? ..._

Le tutoiement ne dérangeait nullement Ashe. En fait, durant toute la soirée, ils s'étaient tous tutoyés entre eux. Et dans un cadre plus intime, enlever le voile de la solennité était même ce qu'Ashe privilégiait le plus. Enfin, tout dépendait de qui il s'agissait. Elle eut alors une pensée douloureuse pour Tryndamere... Malgré ses origines barbares, il ne faisait nul doute que c'était un homme remarquable. Bien que ses tendances pour le combat, le sang et la torture étaient particulières à son goût, il savait mesurer les risques et réfléchir avant de tuer quand l'occasion ne semblait pas évidente et simple. Et il était extrêmement tendre avec elle. Pourtant, elle continuait de le considérer comme un allié, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire ... C'était son mari. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était d'autre, sinon un énième pacte, vu sous un angle différent ? Une alliance pour chacun. Ça n'allait pas plus loin. Un bout de métal rond. Elle eut un sourire amer : qu'est-ce que ça ne tenait qu'à rien, un mariage.

_\- Peur de quoi au juste ?_

_\- De beaucoup de choses à vrai dire... La mort, le refus du roi, la famine... Beaucoup de choses qui nous font trembler rien qu'à les évoquer..._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je peux juste te dire, qu'actuellement, je n'ai pas peur._

_\- Hmpf ! ... Tu es brave._

_\- Je remplis simplement mon rôle : vous montrer l'exemple. Si je faiblis, qui aura le courage ?_

_\- Tu n'es pas seule... Le peuple, nous tes gardes, ou encore ton mari; nous sommes tous là._

_\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était naturel. Mais rien n'est naturel dans notre organisation. Regarde un peu, avant d'avoir été trois clans à nous disputer Freljord, nous étions peut-être une dizaine, sans compter ceux qui se revendiquent toujours indépendants de tout gouvernement officiel. C'est parce que j'ai été là pour vous fédérer tous ensemble que le nombre de clan a été réduit, et par la même occasion, le nombre de morts._

_\- Je crois, que tu peux t'accorder le mérite de nous avoir réunis. Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses t'accorder celui de notre consentement commun._

Elle demeura silencieuse. Elle le regarda avec mépris, puis se rallongea sur ses coussins, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait eu tort, et lui raison. Échec et mat. 1 – 0 pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus subir d'autres défaites, alors la fuite était plus simple. Cependant, il resta assis à sa place. Le regard tombant sur la crinière dorée de la lionne blessée. Quelle enfant... Il en sourit.

_\- Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça._

Le silence est brusque et complet. Il attendait une réponse, ou peut-être une marque de questionnement. Mais rien de tel. Il reprit donc.

_\- Je me souviens de la fois où ..._

_\- Oublie. C'est du passé. Arrête de me considérer comme ton amie. Je suis ta reine._

_\- Une reine ne peut donc être amie ?_

_\- Je suis indulgente. C'est différent._

_\- Alors soit-le et écoute moi avec indulgence. Je ne demande pas grand chose._

_\- Ce n'est pas parce que la chose n'est pas grande qu'elle est surmontable._

_\- Tu as surmonté une tempête. Je crois que tu peux bien faire ça._

De nouveau le vide sonore s'empare de l'échange. On dirait qu'il le bâillone de toutes ses forces, qui lui ligote les poignets, non sans lui casser quelques doigts au passage. Puis qu'il le jette à terre. Le choc violent sur le sol couvre le bruit du craquement. Un nez cassé. Quoi de plus ? ... Quoi de rien ? On ne saurait vraiment répondre, la lutte paraît vraiment inégale. Pourtant, les flots de mots presque assommés tentent de tenir bon. Ils se relèvent, et font face, bravement, au silence pesant, tout ensanglantés.

\- _Les plaines de Freljord étaient si vastes. Un terrain de jeu illimité. Un après-midi ensoleillé, presque chaud. Une partie de chasse._

Ashe le regardait du coin de l'oeil, toujours silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il allait parler de ce souvenir-là. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, mais paradoxalement à son statut social, elle n'était pas en position de le faire taire.

-_ Le premier qui attrape un rêne a gagné. Le jeu est simple, sans conditions ni règles. Un jeu enfantin et pourtant violent. Mais la chasse... C'est quelque chose que nous connaissons bien... La traque des traces de pas dans la neige encore fraîche, les branches cassées sous le poids d'un être. C'est dans notre nature. Klöh était devant, avec son chien Snow. Ils courent avec une endurance à toute épreuve, alors que Djaül, toi et moi sommes à l'arrière, à bout de souffle. Il y a eu une tempête récemment, certains troncs éclatés jonchent le sol. Ils sautent par-dessus sans sourciller, à la poursuite de l'animal._

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, elle s'y croirait presque. Elle a même un frisson de froid rien qu'à penser au décor enneigé. Sa voix est douce, lente, et sans hésitation. C'était... envoûtant et rassurant.

\- _Djaül essaie de rattraper Khöl. Les aboiements de son chien-loup surexcité par la traque sont bien les seuls guides jusqu'à lui. Je garde un oeil sur toi, qui peine à te frayer un chemin aussi facilement que nous, à cause de ton arc en bois, que ta mère t'avait construit. Les écarts entre les arbres étaient minces, et tu étais souvent bloquée par la taille imposante de l'arme..._ Il rit quelques instants tout doucement._ T'étais tellement pataude. Un petit louveteau..._

_\- On a tous été jeunes..._

_\- C'est peut-être parce que tu étais la fille de la bande que tu semblais fragile plus que n'importe qui d'autre..._

_\- Oui surement ..._

C'est vrai que dans leur groupe, Ashe était la seule fille. La guerre, la chasse. Ça ne seyait jamais aux visages blancs et roses des demoiselles, plus fines et fragiles. On leur apprenait plutôt à coudre des vêtements ou des couvertures avec des peaux de bêtes, à faire la cuisine et à préparer des onguents dans un but médical. Les plus jeunes, encore inexpérimentées, cousaient des poupées; avec lesquelles elles jouaient. Mais elle, dès sa plus tendre enfance, avait été comme sa mère. À vouloir découvrir le monde, parcourir les plaines. Une vision bien bucolique pour un paysage qui cachait bien des coups bas. Sa mère lui avait offert un arc qu'elle avait taillé elle-même, une réplique de sa propre arme , mais bien plus petite et moins complexe au niveau des ornements. Toujours sous ses draps, elle se redressa.

_\- Je me souviens que lors de cette course-poursuite, on t'avait tous abandonné! Tu semblais tellement désemparée toute seule dans les bois, quand j'ai finalement fait demi-tour, m'inquiétant de ton absence. Un petit moment de faiblesse que j'avais surpris. Tu avais fait la moue pendant tout le long du chemin à cause de ça._

_\- Pas pendant tout ce temps!_

_\- Non, parce que j'ai essayé de t'amuser et que ça a réussi!_

_\- Et tu t'es cassé la cheville aussi._

_\- Ça ne t'embêtait pas tant que ça de m'avoir dans tes bras..._

_\- Nooon, tu n'étais pas du tout lourd. Et tu n'essayais pas du tout de me faire tomber en usant de tout ton poids._

Elle ne peut empêcher un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Mais ils restèrent toujours aussi discrets, d'autres personnes dormaient dans cette chambre.

_\- C'est vrai que c'était la bonne époque..._

_\- Tu la regrettes ?_

_\- Peut-être un peu. On ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des conflits politiques... Et on n'avait pas toutes ces responsabilités qu'on a aujourd'hui. Enfin, on n'est pas les pires servis en pensant à toi... mais quand même._

_\- Ça vous pèse de devoir vous charger de ma sécurité ?_

_\- Oui et non. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, et qu'il échouerait, je lui en voudrais particulièrement. Et je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été à sa place, de ne pas avoir été là moi-même. Mais comme c'est moi ton garde, c'est différent..._

Il se tut quelques instants. Il cherchait ses mots, les sourcils froncés. Il était sincèrement sérieux. Sa solennité impressionnait Ashe sans que lui même ne s'aperçoive de son ton sentencieux. Et vraiment beau aussi. Mais ça n'avait jamais été beaucoup différent d'avant. Eirik avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gente féminine (et masculine, mais c'est une autre histoire...). Il ne parlait quasiment jamais de ses conquêtes car elles n'étaient dans sa vie que très peu de temps. C'était des trophées, mais rien de plus. Mais sommes-nous réellement intéressés par sa vie sentimentale... ? ...

\- _Je suis honoré de savoir que tu m'as choisi. Mais la pression est encore plus grande. Et la situation serait pire si c'est moi qui venait à échouer..._

Assis, penché en avant, ses coudes s'appuyaient sur ses genoux. Les doigts entrelacés semblaient former un petit pont construit rien que pour poser sa tête. Les sourcils froncés, il tremblait à simplement imaginer l'échec. Ashe surprise, bascula doucement en avant pour s'approcher à quatre pattes du jeune homme. Elle lui frotta l'épaule la plus proche rigoureusement, comme pour le réchauffer d'un froid qui ne mordait que lui, le regard presque choqué...

\- _Regarde dans quels états tu te mets! Je suis vivante, nous sommes tous vivants. C'est tout ce qui peut compter en l'instant présent, pas vrai ? Ne te détruit pas pour de sombres idées qui ne sont que chimères en ce temps._

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle, lourd de sens. Un voile d'apaisement tomba alors sur son visage. Il acquiesça lentement. "Tu as raison" voulut-il probablement dire. Mais rien ne s'enfuit de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes hormis un soupir de résignation. Il se leva, et continua à faire les cent pas. Elle le regardait, bouche bée et à la fois déçue. Sa tentative de lui remonter le moral, de l'apaiser, avait échoué. Elle avait cru que ses mots avaient fonctionné. Mais ce voile... ce n'était qu'un masque. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Rien à rien! Elle tenta une ultime approche.

\- _Vous avez une dure journée demain. Rendormez-vous._

Le vouvoiement était la limite qui distinguait nettement la relation professionnelle de la relation privée entre eux deux. Mais c'était clairement le garde qui la posait. À cet instant, Ashe comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à lui dire qu'il ne veuille entendre. La seconde chance qu'elle voulait saisir venait de lui être dérobée. Elle retourna sous la couette telle une enfant qu'on avait renvoyé dans sa chambre après qu'on l'ait surprise se baladant dans les couloirs - impunément - après le couvre-feu. Elle chercha le sommeil; en vain. Les bruits de pas d'Eirik harcelaient son ouïe. À vrai dire, toute sa personne entière la harcelait, la hantait. Son sentiment de compassion s'était métamorphosé en une exécration de son être. Il la dégoûtait. Quand elle les avait nommés membres de la garde rapprochée royale, elle avait toujours pensé à elle et à eux-mêmes et au plaisir que ça leur procurait de se retrouver tous ensemble d'une nouvelle manière. Bien sur, ce n'était pas que personnel. Ces hommes étaient aussi d'illustres combattants qui malgré leur jeunesse, s'étaient déjà forgés une expérience solide et une réputation à toute épreuve parmi les leurs. Mais quand bien même, cela lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette nomination comme une malédiction. Ni comme une condition qui reflétait parfaitement leur déchirement. Pensaient-ils tous la même chose ? Klöh, Svein, Djaül ... avaient-ils tous accepté parce qu'ils sentaient que personne d'autre ne le pouvait ? De telles questions tourbillonnèrent en elle toute la nuit. Elle se replia sur elle-même, et se cacha sous les draps blancs, pour échapper au regard à la fois songeur et perçant d'Eirik. Démoralisée, elle tenta une difficile entrée dans le monde du sommeil. En plus du stress provoqué par la future rencontre avec le roi Jarvan III, les déclarations du jeune garde s'étaient abattues sur elle telle une guillotine aurait tranché net la tête du coupable. Grâce à l'immatérialité de l'image, elle ne perdit pas la tête au sens littéral. Mais ces nombreux tourments lui en firent voir de toutes les couleurs durant la fin de cette nuit-là, très agitée.


End file.
